Movie Night
by Arctic Banana
Summary: After being left home alone, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe decide to watch some scary movies, and then become scared themselves.


**A note from the author: **Movie-verse, but featuring G1 characters.

I do not own Transformers, The Ring, The Exorcist, or Silent Hill... Although if I did own Silent Hill, that would be awesome, because that's the greatest video game EVAH.

Rated for a bit of strong language.

* * *

"Are you sure you two will be fine by yourselves?" Ratchet asked as he stood in the doorway.

"Of course we will. Besides, we're not really alone. If we need anything, we just go find Arcee," Sunstreaker answered with a smile.

"Alright. Be good. If we come back and the base is on fire, you're both grounded," the medic warned.

"Hey, that only happened once!" Sideswipe countered.

"Yeah! Why don't you ever put more trust in us?" Sunstreaker demanded.

"Because we don't like it when the base gets redecorated with cheese and paint grenades," Optimus Prime added.

"Oh, you just won't let that go, will you?" Sunstreaker groaned.

"No. No we won't. Now behave yourselves. Arcee will check on you every now and again to make sure you aren't getting into trouble," Ratchet said as he and Optimus turned and left the room.

The base was silent, except for the sound of Ratchet and Prime's footsteps. Eventually, they ceased as the two left the base to join the others who were going with them to meet with some important carbon monkeys on business. The two stood there for a moment to make sure they were gone, then looked at each other with a mischievous smile.

"What'd you work out with Arcee?" Sideswipe asked of his brother.

"She said that if we promised to stay quiet and find something non-destructive to do, she wouldn't bother us often," he responded. "So, what do we do?"

"Well, it's about five o'clock now, so if we start watching "The Ring" now, it should be over by the time "The Exorcist" comes on the Sci-Fi channel. Then afterwards we can watch "Silent Hill"," Sideswipe said, holding up "The Ring" and "Silent Hill" as he mentioned them.

"Whoot! Movie fest!" Sunstreaker cheered as he threw his arms in the air and took a running-dive onto the couch.

_-Some time later-_

Sunstreaker clung to his brother, who was squeezing a pillow. The two were shaking violently. They both jumped when they heard Arcee's footsteps as she walked into the room to check on them.

"Ahh!" Sunstreaker screamed, climbing over Sideswipe in order to get to the other side of him and be the farthest one away from the doorway.

"Are you okay?" Arcee asked as the two of them shivered.

"Yeah… We're fine…" Sideswipe whimpered. "We're just going to bed…"

They both slunk off the couch. Arcee stared at them both with a "What the fuck?" look as they walked past, still shaking. They made their way to their room, turning on every light as they went. Arcee followed them from a distance, turning off the lights that they left on. Once in their room, they settled into their individual berths. Sunstreaker clung onto a plush rabbit, squeezing all the stuffing into the lower half. Arcee walked in.

"Are you boys sure you're okay?" she asked them suspiciously.

"Yes!! Of course we are!! What would make you think otherwise?!" Sunstreaker defended, speaking rapidly.

"Maybe the fact that you just spoke with a velocity that rivaled Blurr?" she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"No… Honestly, we're fine! G'night, Arcee!" Sideswipe said as he curled up in a fetal position.

"Alright, then… Goodnight," she said as she flipped off the light switch and closed the door.

Darkness overcame the room and everything inside. The only source of light was the blue glow of the twins' optics, but unfortunately for them, it wasn't a strong enough source to brighten the room.

"Sides?" Sunstreaker whispered anxiously.

"Yeah, Sunny?" his brother responded in a worried tone.

"She turned out the light, Sides…" he said with a whine.

"I know, Sunny…" Sideswipe whimpered. "If we close our optics, maybe we won't notice how dark the room is."

They both closed their optics. For a while, it actually seemed to work, and the two began to calm down.

"Hey, this actually isn't that bad!" Sunstreaker said a bit happily.

The silence was suddenly broken when a distant siren went off. Sparkling logic couldn't comprehend that it was just the fire department siren, especially when these particular sparklings had just spent their evening watching horror movies.

"Oh my god! Sideswipe! The Darkness is coming!" Sunstreaker screamed as he bolted into an upright position.

"That pyramid guy's probably gonna come and flay us!" Sideswipe screamed.

"But I don't want to get flayed! I'm too young and beautiful to get flayed!" Sunstreaker whined.

The siren continued, causing the two young Autobots to continue screaming back and forth at each other.

"Sunny, get over here on my side!" Sideswipe called out to his brother.

"But what if that faceless chick or the dude with no arms is waiting under my berth to come get me? I don't want to get sprayed with acid! Do you know what that will do to my paintjob?" Sunstreaker panicked.

"Yellow's a stupid color anyway!" Sideswipe screamed.

"What was that?!"

"Look, throw the rabbit on the floor first, and while they're eating that, run over here quick!" Sideswipe instructed.

"But I can't do that to Bunny-Bun! Mikaela gave her to me as a present!"

"Who would you rather have get eaten?! You, or the fucking rabbit?!" Sideswipe snapped.

Sunstreaker took a moment to think. Then he held the rabbit up to his face. "It's been nice knowing you, Bunny-Bun!" he said as he tossed the stuffed animal onto the floor and bolted over to his brother's berth.

The two embraced each other in fear and shook so much that it rattled the berth. The siren finally stopped, but the intensity of fear they were displaying didn't. They could feel each other's sparks rapidly pounding. Suddenly, a thought occurred to them, and they looked at each other with recognition, then turned to face the door.

"Hey Sides…. What if they try to come in through the door?"

_-Some more time later-_

It was late by the time the others got back. Ratchet was relieved that nothing had exploded since they left, and everything was cheese-free. He had expected to find Arcee tied up in a closet and the place torn apart, and was almost surprised when it wasn't. In fact, he almost dropped dead of instantaneous spark combustion when Arcee gave him a good report.

"They were acting kind of jittery when they went to bed, though, and a moment ago they were screaming like little girls, so you might want to check on them to make sure everything's all right," Arcee informed him.

Ratchet made his way to the twins' room. Upon arriving, he knocked on the door, and was ordered not to come in by the twins in unison. Reasonably suspicious, he opened the door and stepped inside, then felt something tighten around his ankle, saw a rather large weight drop, and was dragged off his feet and dangled in the air upside down.

"We warned you not to come in!" Sunstreaker protested as Ratchet flipped them both a Birdie angrily. They were both clinging to each other and shivering on Sideswipe's berth.

"Did you two watch a scary movie?!" Ratchet demanded.

"No, of course not! We watched three…" Sideswipe corrected.

"Three?! You fucking watched three horror movies?! What the fuck were you thinking?!" Ratchet snapped as he struggled to free himself.

"I think I would have preferred it if a homicidal Triangle Man came in here instead of Ratchet," Sideswipe whispered to his brother, who nodded in agreement.

"Can't you two for once show a little common sense?" Ratchet glared. He heard a snap as the cable holding him up broke under his weight and dropped him to the floor. "Ahh! Primus, that's gonna hurt tomorrow!" he groaned.

"Ratchet?" Sunstreaker whimpered.

"What, Sunstreaker?" Ratchet snarled as he sat upright and glared at them both.

"We can't sleep… We're too scared!" he said with a whine.

"Yeah? So what do you want me to do about it?" They both gave him a sickeningly adorable, pleading sparkling look. Ratchet sighed. "Okay, you two. Come with me."

_-Not too long afterwards-_

"G'night, Sunny."

"G'night, Sides."

"G'night, Ironhide."

Ironhide was wide-awake and sandwiched between the two twin sparklings, who were snuggling close to his armor as they drifted off to stasis. Ironhide was less than happy about this arrangement.

"I'm gonna slag Ratchet for this," he snarled.


End file.
